


Twd: Lexi's life.

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Negan daughter, Negan daughter on alexandrias side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Season 8. My way of telling story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lexi is Negan's daughter. She's on Alexandria's side. She will help.

After the war against her father Negan, Lexi was at Hilltop. She hates Gregory. He's no leader he's a wimp. She and Maggie are friends. Enid is like Lexi's sister. Lexi only 16, was getting ready go get back to Alexandria. She got into the car and Dwight arrived. Maggie stood there. She new to trust Dwight.

"Your father is out there." Dwight said.  
"Why?" Lexi said. "I'm not here. Tell him that."  
"OK." Dwight said.  
"I'll wait down the road from the sanctuary to get you." Lexi said.  
"OK." Dwight said.

Dwight left and so did the rest of the saviors. And Negan. Lexi left and went to Alexandria. She told Rick that she's bringing Dwight here now. She left and went to where she told Dwight she was going. He came out and they bombed the walkers and drove off.

 

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary

Negan was sitting at the table, and he was angry? His daughter and Dwight turned on him. He slammed his bat on the table and cried. He loved Lexi. She was his everything. Simon knows to leave him alone. Negan got up and went to Eugene who was teaching people science.

"Have you seen Dwight?" Negan said.  
"No I haven't." Eugene said.  
"O..." Negan said.

They heard an explosion and they went to investigate. He sees Dwight and Lexi leave flipping them off. They were chased until night time and they hid.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi and Daryl arrived back to Alexandria, and Negan was already there. They both came up.

"Lexi my baby." Negan said,sadly.  
"What Negan?" Lexi said.  
"I don't know what I...." Negan was interrupted.  
"Yes you do! You killed my family. Glenn and Abraham. These guys are my real family. I don't know who you are anymore. You're not the dad I used to know. My dad's a monster!" Lexi shouted. "Go rot in hell!"

Negan stood their on silent. He was full with anger and heartbreak. Lexi walked away. Negan got into the big truck and The Saviors left. Lexi was relieved. Dwight stayed behind. He told them he need to grab some things. Lexi was approached by him.

"I know he's a monster. I get it. But ever since you chose to be on Rick's side he's been crying. Lexi he's your father no matter what. He never stopped loving you." Dwight said.  
"If he wants me back in his life then he needs to leave other communities alone and stop killing and scavenge like we do. And be good for once. Maybe I'll consider. But if he pretends that he's being good and kills rick or any of my gang he's dead! Got it?" Lexi said.  
"Yes I do." Dwight said. 

And was gone!!!! 

 

Nighttime

Lexi was in her own home and Carl Grimes came in. Yeah those two are a couple. She moved in with him once he moved alone at 17. They're going to be living together for a now on. They went into their room, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> We all can agree with Gregory being a wimp right?


End file.
